


Merry Christmas!

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, cross dressing, fluff and sex, rin matsuoka - Freeform, sourin, sousuke yamazaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gives the best presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

“What are you doing for Christmas?”

Sousuke yawned and reached for his alarm clock to check the time.

4am.

“Rin, do you know what time it is?” His head hit the pillow as a mumble escaped his mouth.

“Ehh, late?” He heard his voice. “I know, I know. But I couldn’t sleep.”

“I could.” Sousuke murmured.

“Of course you could, you’d sleep anywhere at any time if you could.” A snort.

“Why you couldn’t?”

Silence.

“Well I was thinking about Christmas and us.” He finally answered.

“Awww.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sousuke.”

Sousuke started laughing. Typical.

“Well, at least you’re contacting now,” Rin snickered. “So, any plans?”

“You know I always spend Christmas alone.” Sousuke yawned. “Nothing changed.”

“Oh… right.” Rin was silent for a moment and Sousuke realised he actually has forgotten. “Sorry…”

“It’s been five years, why would you remember shit like that?” Sousuke laughed but stopped hearing Rin not responding. “Ok, forgot I said that.”

“I’d love to spend this Christmas with you.” Rin said quietly.

“What about your family?”

“Well, mom and Gou are going to mom’s new guy. I don’t want to go.”

“So, you need rescue.”

“I’d offer you Christmas with all of us if I could,” Rin sighed. “Mom did not even put any decorations up, thinking we’re all going to go. You’d mind if I’d come over to yours?”

“I’d love you to, but I bought no decorations or anything, either…” Sousuke scratched his head.

“I don’t care about decorations.”

“And no food. Obviously now I will go shopping but…”

“I don’t care about food, either.”

Silence.

“Why you did not say you’re spending Christmas alone?”

Sousuke shrugged. “Why would I?”

“I know you could not count on me for years, but I thought that if something was happening now you’d tell me…”

“Nothing is happening, this is nothing new to me.”

“Right…”

Silence again.

“I am sorry.”

“Rin, just… see me on Christmas, okay? Stop worrying about everything so much.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah really.” He took a deep breath in. “Okay, I will see you on Christmas. Love you!”

“Love you, too.”

*

Rin knocked on Sousuke’s door, smiling when he opened with his hair pointing in all the possible directions, steam in the air. Rin raised his eyebrows.

“I tried to cook something very special and Christmassy.” Sousuke explained. “I hope you brought some crackers.”

Rin lifted two bags filled with alcohol and food.

“Good.” Sousuke laughed and let him in.

Rin looked around the house. There was a little Christmas Tree on the table in the middle of the room. Apart from that the house was pretty much empty, like he could remember from the last time he was in it.

“That’s all they had left, sorry.” Sousuke stood behind him, hands in his pockets.

“It’s a nice tree.”

Sousuke laughed quietly, slipping his hands around his waist. Rin felt his lips on his neck and closed his eyes.

“So… Chinese then?”

Rin turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. “Sure.”

“Let me take your coat then.”

Rin unzipped it and slowly slipped off his shoulders. Sousuke eyed the dark, tight longer shirt he had on, fit jeans and long boots. He cocked and eyebrow and Rin smirked.

“Wait until you will find out what’s under it.”

Sousuke made big eyes. “The bedroom is upstairs.” He pointed there quickly.

“You promised me Chinese.” Rin reminded him, trying not to laugh.

“I did not say when.” He grinned, still pointing.

“First.” Rin kissed him on the lips, laughing when Sousuke’s hands quickly ended up on his butt, feeling it. “I’m starving.”

Sousuke made a pained sound. “You’re cruel. How could you tell me that and then want Chinese.”

“It will be worth the wait.” Rin placed his hands on his cheeks and kissed him again.

“You’re making it worse.” Sousuke murmured against his lips.

Rin laughed and pushed him towards the phone. “Order the Chinese, goodness.”

*

They ate together, Sousuke managing to hold a conversation which surprised Rin since he could feel his burning look at the same time. When he put his fork down Sousuke quickly threw him over his shoulder, making him giggle, holding onto him. Seconds later he was on Sousuke’s bed, legs spread as Sousuke sat between them, eyeing him hungrily.

“Still hungry?” Rin mocked him quietly, self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Tease,” Sousuke whimpered when he spread his legs wider.

Not wasting time his hands quickly unzipped Rin’s jeans and he slowly slid them off his hips, licking his lips seeing his legs covered in lace. G-string low on Rin’s hips. Garter belts. Thigh high stockings.

“Merry fucking Christmas to me.” Sousuke whispered, his hands slowly sliding up and down the inside of Rin’s thighs.

Rin laughed and crossed his legs over his waist, pulling him closer. Sousuke put his hands behind Rin’s head and pulled him into a long, deep kiss, while his hands slipped under his shirt to feel his abs and nipples. Rin shivered and bit his lip.

“Take it off me,” he whispered against his lips.

Sousuke smirked and moved lower to start placing light kisses on his stomach, ignoring when Rin tugged at his hair, pushing his hips up. Sousuke slowly licked around his nipples, getting another shiver out of Rin and then he sat up to take his shirt off. Rin purred, making him smile, and pulled him down quickly for a kiss, their naked chests finally touching. Rin’s fingers slowly travelled down his back, feeling his muscles as his legs circles his hips, drawing him as close as possible, both hot and hard against each other. He could feel Sousuke’s hands on his thighs, touching him all over but of course ignoring his cock. He pulled away from his lips, breathing heavily.

“Sousuke, you either get this off me now or I swear to God…”

Sousuke smirked, receiving a little slap in the head for it. He sat up again and slowly took his stockings off. He bent Rin’s leg in the knee and started slowly kissing down the inside of his thigh. When Rin whined as he mouthed his lace covered cock Sousuke finally took pity and slid his thong off, freeing him.

The groan that escaped Rin’s body when he took him in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down as Rin’s hands grabbed his hair with his name on his lips, back arching, was definitely worth teasing him for ages. When he came in his mouth with a scream, Sousuke quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off. Rin was catching his breath but took him in his hand making Sousuke hiss. Rin stroked him for a few moments and then turned on his stomach to take the lube out of Sousuke’s bag thrown by the bed. He showed him his tongue, feeling Sousuke touching his ass, and finally gave him the lube with a wink.

Sousuke did not let him turn around, kissing his neck and then slowly down his spine. His hands massaged his ass cheeks as he kissed him between them, making him moan.

“Please…”

Sousuke wet his fingers and started slowly inserting one and then second, stretching him. Rin quickly became a mess under his touch, spreading his legs beginning to beg for him to fuck him. Sousuke quickly turned him around and put his legs over his shoulders, slowly pushing inside him. Rin’s back arched, incoherent sounds escaping his mouth.

“Rin…” Sousuke moaned when his hips touched Rin’s ass, their foreheads pressed together.

He let Rin’s legs slip down to cross on his waist again, tight. Himself he put his arms around Rin as Rin put his around him, kissing him again and again, their eyes closed in pleasure. Rin’s nails scratched his butt, legs pulled higher, and they came together, Sousuke inside him.

They were both breathing heavily as Sousuke slowly pulled out and lay down by him.

“Wow.”

Rin laughed quietly and turned on his side to put his head on Sousuke’s chest, hand stroking it lightly. Sousuke’s hand was slowly moving up and down his back, the other under his head.

“Merry Christmas.” Rin kissed his cheek, a little smile on his face.

Sousuke grinned. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I won't find time to write you a Christmas story, but luckily I did! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
